Chimera Formula
by PreposterousPoppies
Summary: "If I am to possess God, I should at least have decent specimen at my side" Father spat at the limp chimera below him, "I am sending you to create adequate Chimeras at the 5th Laboratory. I expect decent results." Father stressed the last sentence, a nod from the ice-blonde sent Envy, Lust and Gluttony off to complete his task. T to be safe.


**The chapters ahead will be pretty short, also, this is story didn't have a beta (besides editing by myself), I would love some offers if you feel up to it c:  
The story is pretty straight-forward, and will probably be a two-shot, just fulfilling another task for Father, it will still be interesting, I swear c;**

**I own nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

"My children," Father's voice droned in a deep echo throughout the brass, copper and cement surroundings. His weary form clambered out of his bedroom, hidden behind his throne and cluttered with stacks and stacks of paper, tombs, books and scrolls. Years of research and ambition crammed into one small space, at times Father would bury himself amongst his notes for weeks on end, not so much as eating, sleeping or giving an order to his children. And here he was, emerging from the blackness of his den after several days of silence.

At his beckon call came three of his offspring, ready to perform any command he gave, whether it were to murder each other or annihilate a nation. As Father slumped into his throne, Envy, Lust and Gluttony crouched at his feet, three sets of eyes peering up at him expectantly. At the snap of his fingers a newly bred Chimera came to his side, it's head rubbing against Father's face-down palm.

"Look at this creature, my children" stroking the off-white fur of the snake-canine like creature, it made a purr in return for the affection- but was quickly stifled as his grip on its head tensed, its skull released a crackle, blue sparks rippled along the creases in it's head, bursting into crimson leaks of blood from its split skin, mouth and eye-sockets. Its limp body crumpled to a pile of skin, bones and river of blood on the floor.

"Pathetic." Father finished, flicking the blood off his hands with a disgusted look on his face. Gluttony salivated at the sight of the corpse, white eyes staring hungrily, Envy's nostrils flared at the rich scent of blood filling the room, only Lust remained under control by the sight in front of her, her brothers' spirits lifted by the prospect of death.

Father stood up straight, as if all of his strength returned to his body, hands clasped behind his back he began a slow pace- recapturing his sons' attention. "If I am to possess God, I should at least have decent specimen at my side!" He raised his voice a little out of anger, his face screwing up at the collapsed body below him. He white robe spun as he turned to face the homunculi, "I am sending you to create adequate Chimeras at the 5th Laboratory. I expect decent results." Father stressed the last sentence, flicking his hand towards the sewer exit. Lust's arms trailed behind her as she ran, while Envy used the walls and ceiling to propel himself into dashes- they were off, darting towards the world above.

"Gluttony, wait." The round creature paused in his slow stride, "Clean this mess." The ice-blonde said, gesturing to the heap beside him. On eager command, snapping bones and ripping flesh echoed through the dome.

* * *

Sunlight glared through the murky white clouds looming above, Amestris air was constantly polluted by the stench of contentment. Contentment that was caused by innocence and lies of prosperity, none of the Homunculi wanted to stay in that atmosphere for long, so they made their trip through Central quick- if only these humans knew what the future held... Lust mused as the laboratory door creaked open, Envy held the door open and slipped in last to lock it tightly.

Once inside they had to set to work, Envy placed his hands behind his head in a relieving stretch, he released a loud sigh, "Why is it that Father sent us to do this job?" He asked, bored eyes grazing the white hallways.

"If you were listening, you'd know why, Envy" Lust scolded, heels meeting each tile with a click, click, click, Gluttony following her side like a puppy-dog.

Envy groaned in response, "This is a one man job, Lust. You can't honestly believe this is any good." Envy pouted, mouth tensing up in displeasure.

"I believe that Father has the best thoughts in mind for us." Lust stated, head inclined towards him, she was already irritated with her younger brother. The striking woman stopped abruptly at a barred white door, stained by several liquids and age, turning it a brownish-white.

The raven-haired woman raised a gloved hand for Envy's silence, the androgynous figure paused his ready retort. Lust stared down the door for a short while, listening for any sounds of movement behind it. Finally she nodded, and released her blades through the door, a sharp slit! carved it's way into the frame- it buckled and left the door a heap of painted metal on the floor.

Envy held back a sigh at her destructiveness (admittedly, he was not much better) and followed her and Gluttony over the debris. All three Homunculi examined the room, it was filled with canisters of chemicals, some bubbling, others releasing steam all ranging in hues from violets to yellows. The dimly lit, white laboratory was filed with the stench of vinegar and baking soda, amongst other compounds only Gluttony could define. It's aura was dark and musky with various scents, Envy snorted at the odors surrounding him. The humans were doing a fine job at creating chimeras, but as Father had blatantly stated, they were inadequate. Envy mimicked Father's deep voice in his mind, at this rate he'd end up like the unloyal Greed… that made Envy grimace in disgust.

Lust spent the most time scrutinizing the scene, she was the most efficient instigator of the trio, but it could be rather agonizing to wait for her finished survey. Her pace began to meander amongst the room and Envy could only roll his eyes at her intricate study. Ebony cloaked fingers traced the tall, thick glass cylinders containing the opaque liquids.

Lust snapping her fingers brought Envy's small attention span back to her, "Envy, Gluttony go find the chimera cages! I'll make preparations here" she didn't bother with turning around to the duo.

The Jealous only sighed in response and and tugged Gluttony's ear, willing him to leave Lust's side, the fat man scrambled after Envy's slender figure. The egg-shell white walls seemed to go on forever, accompanied by numbered doors that held no significant interest. All of the Homunculi had been here before on separate occasions, it could have been to kill a human scientist who knew too much, it could have been to collect a new batch of Chimeras for the sewers, or it could have been to overview the creation of the Alchemical creatures.

This was where all of the cross-bred hybrids were created, and served only one purpose, to aid the Homunculi in whatever manner seemed fit for them. However there was always the occasion of when a human got too curious and decided to stick his or her nose too deep in the their Father's business, the fate they met was quite obvious. Envy had been here to collect some Chimera eggs before, so he knew what room Gluttony and he were looking for, the long-haired man halted abruptly at Room 165, causing Gluttony to bump into the back of Envy's knees. The androgynous figure shot him a look before loudly kicking down the door.

I suppose the lack of humans is Father's doing… Envy pondered as no researchers came to see what the raucous noise was. Trotting into the cellar-like, poorly lit room, cages upon steel cages lined the area, starting from large gorillas to tiny rats, the iron barred units were stacked on top of each other. When a new humanoid walked into the room, it cued a not-so-symphonious roar of animal noises. Howls, hoots, squeaks, growls, hisses, barks, roars and screeches swarmed Gluttony and Envy's ears, the latter growled in discontent.

His fist smashed into the cage closest to him, making the terrified animal squeak to a halt in it's mantra. The fear spread to it's neighbor cages and dominoed all the way around to the cage at the other end of the room, ending the orchestra in a stunned silence.

"That's better" Envy hissed, shooting a dirty look to the dark room engulfing him. Gluttony strayed from his older brother's side to the cage holding the cramped gorilla, a familiar hungry look in his eyes, Envy made no move to stop his salivation. Instead he grudgingly moved on with the orders Lust had given him. Let's start with replacing the Chimera Father destroyed… Envy's thoughts whispered quietly, the slurshing noise of bone marrow and the stench of blood rapidly overcame the thick scent of animal hide.

"Gluttony!" Envy barked, his head swiveled in Voracious' direction- "If you're going to feast, at least be silent!" Rolling his eyes at the lack of recognition the lean man strode over to the cage with the most hissing, a small snake slunk into the corner of the containment unit at Envy's looming presence, picking the steel house by the top Envy's violet, cat-like eyes scanned the dimly lit room for a domesticated dog, or wolf.

A subtle growling from behind him told him the animal species was a canine. It didn't matter whether the beast decided to run, Envy could catch it before it had the chance to consider it's suffering or consequences. Opening the cage he yanked the filthy beast out of the 3 by 3 square foot home, it yelped in protest and whined in pain- but the lean man shut it up quickly by dragging it along the ground, claws and fur scraping the tiles.

The snapping of bones had decreased before, but the reek of iron was strong once again, "Gluttony, let's go" Envy began trudging down the hall, lugging his hissing and whimpering luggage with him. Shoving the canine and dropping the serpent into the unwelcoming laboratory- where Lust waited impatiently- he could take his time to notice the changes his sister made to the room.

Most of the equipment had been moved aside against the tall pillars of gurgling fluid lining the area, in the center of the room was a large display of an alchemical circle, intricate designs spanning a 10 foot or so diameter. It was very complicated with different designs constantly overlapping each other, a lion was in the center with what appeared to be a crow, ferret, fish and lizard lining the edge.

It was actually quite beautiful, if you forgot what it was going to be used for (of course that was still beautiful to our sadistic friends). Catching his stare, Lust turned her head to face him, hand on her hip she paused from admiring her handiwork.

"I think it will turn out rather well, don't you?" Lust pointed out, hair whipping in motion as their gaze locked back onto the strange, ornate and enthralling piece of hell. Gluttony trotted up to her side and pondered at the artwork, absently chewing on his finger.

"Yeah, but who's going to perform the transmutation?" Was all Envy commented, eyes trailing the curious dog sniffing the chemical containers on the white rolly cart.

Lust looked up, meeting Envy's gaze, a smirk devilish enough to rival Envy's own peeled across her features.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R, I accept any reviews, including harsh criticism.**


End file.
